feelings for you
by lollydrop86
Summary: rogue finds her feelings for remy but what if things took a turn for the worst? this is my first fic so i would really apreciate some reviews/advice if im doing anything wrong, thank you. the second chapter wil be up soon- i dont own anyone
1. Default Chapter

The sun fell down on Westchester that evening making the fields glisten with gold and the red sky so deep that you could get lost inside. The delicate petals of the flowers that surrounded the mansion shone with the newly fallen summer rain that settled nearby. As the sun set, the endless sea of rich colors that made up the sherbet like sky was fading only to leave a deep set blue which sparkled with silver and wrapped itself around purple clouds and dancing stars.  
  
Rogue stayed there, gazing out of the window until the gentle warmth of the sunlight faded on her face and the glow of her crimson eyes vanished and left her in the dark. She was alone for what seemed like hours with only her unpleasant thoughts to keep her company.  
  
Storm entered after a while, unexpectedly but as always staring down at the mass of files and paperwork escaping from under her elbows, "Rogue" she called asking for an opinion. No answer, Rogue was clearly distracted. So Storm struggled over, panicking at the sight of one or more 'important' papers being dropped over the floor until finally she managed to put a gentle hand on her friends shoulder "Rogue" she whispered.  
  
Rogue jumped up defensively as Storm so suddenly forced her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright, child?" said the white haired woman, pretending not to notice her friend's sudden dramatic increase in energy and need for solitude.  
  
Rogue miserably turned away from Storm and continued to stare out of the window. "I'm fine" she replied trying to brush her friend off easily.  
  
Storm sighed and did something unreal, she leaned over, dropped the files only hinting for Rogue to talk. She examined Rogue, looking for signs of insanity Rogue always thought. "You seem distant," she finally stated.  
  
After waiting and hearing no reply the usually calm and sensitive Storm got angry. She strutted over to the light switch and harshly flicked it upwards, dazing Rogue in the process.  
  
Storm crossed her arms tightly, "Gambit's late" she said moving onto a topic that would achieve Rogue's attention. "You were looking for him were you not?"  
  
"No I wasn't!" Rogue shouted out defensively. She then turned away from the window as if mad she was mad at him.  
  
Storm quietly sat on the bed, feeling sorry about getting so personal and waited for Rogue to join her.  
  
"I'm sorry gal," Rogue said calmly after proceeding to the bed and continuing "Cheri was only trying to ." she stopped as they both looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably. "Looks like he's rubbing off on me" Rogue said in-between laughs remembering some of Gambit's classic lines.  
  
After one or more fantastic giggle they both had an even stronger bond, Rogue liked to think sisters maybe, yea sisters was about right, perfect. Rogue put her feet up, swayed her hair out of her eyes and got comfortable. She had that twinkle in her eye which informed Storm that she was finally happy and that Storm had made her feel better.  
  
Rogue smiled "Anyway she said clapping her hands down on her knees, "He probably got into another one of those bar fights over . um" she squeezed her brow closer together "um . wine and a poker game or something" she said suddenly feeling proud.  
  
Storm looked up " Yes, five nights in a row? He must have talent," she said sarcastically.  
  
Rogue bit her lip nervously, feeling sorry that she couldn't chew up reality the same way.  
  
Storm put a loving hand on her shoulder "I know what your truly thinking" she said without warning. "But it is not that, child" Rogue suddenly realized that she couldn't hide anything from Storm. It was like having a nosey big sister who above all only wants the best for her little sister, even if it's saying something that Rogue doesn't really want to hear. But having advice was nice, Rogue always thought.  
  
Rogue stared at the floor while Storm moved closer to her left ear and to her amazement whispered something that sounded unmistakably like "He loves you". She then quickly picked up her scattered files and walked out of the room.  
  
Suddenly everything became clear to Rogue it was as if storm's words were a key, a key that twisted and turned inside her, opening an old and forgotten lock in Rogue's chest, her heart was free. There were no words to describe this feeling, this bliss that had been awoken and let loose. She loved him, she was in love with him and she had to tell someone before this wonderful feeling would become so strong it would explode inside her.  
  
She dashed towards the windowsill, laying her palms flat on top of the smooth white wood and leaving her legs perfectly outstretched and floating in mid air. She suddenly felt as if she was made of that one feeling that connects everything together; it was like she had been blind and then saw love at first sight.  
  
She wanted to tell him now! But he wasn't there; he was never there when she needed him. How could she tell him how she felt when he was nowhere to be seen? She sighed, then looked beyond her troubles and her fears that he had found someone new, someone he could . a tear fell down her face .someone he could touch.  
  
She looked into the flawless night. The maze of diamond like stars swimming in pools of deep gray and black seemed endless, as if reaching out towards the tiny moon which shone back a wave of gentle silver, creating streams of color and moving shadows like a carnival in the sky. It was like a dream. Oh god how she missed him. Her heart cried out for him, how she longed to share a kiss How she was tortured, tortured every time she saw lovers every time she saw him. She sobbed, endlessly, alone and in the dark. Like a widow she was. 


	2. tears of passion

Rogue dragged her eyelids slowly upwards revealing the shadowy darkness of her room. She blinked tiredly and yawned loudly, becoming more ungraceful with every action.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, gave another yawn and attempted to sit up in her slightly old but comfortable bed. Wait, she couldn't. She looked downward curiously until realising that she was crouched under the window, her face still damp from last night's tears.  
  
She frantically wiped her face; her tears were unclean and shaming to her and she hated them with all her heart. She was drowning in them, in her own tears, her own misery. She sighed, Rogue always felt like something used, like something worn down and discarded almost. A new tear found its way to Rogues cheek.  
  
She wiped her tears harshly, almost hitting them away. She made a promise to herself, "Stop thinking like that Marie, stop for good!" She sighed. "I have to stop crying for other folk, I have to stop crying for".she fell silent as the night, until whispering. "For him"  
  
She finally forced her aching body upwards, inch by inch grasping anything from above that allowed her to pull. Her body shook. " What a position to sleep in" she said bitterly, hearing the pain in her own voice as she managed to prop herself upwards into a standing position.  
  
Her body ached and her muscles burned, her bones felt like they could crumble under the weight of her own skin. She tried her hand at a few stretches until feeling totally drained and from her point of view, very unpleasant to look at.  
  
Glancing out of her bedroom window she saw that the morning was cold and damp with little or no sunshine. The sky was a wasteland of grey and putrid brown, which made the day look ill, curdled. Eerie fog crept up the path leading to the mansion like great slugs, decaying all with their unpleasant trails. Which made rogue feel better about herself, but brought on new question.  
  
Had Rogue slept, cradled in tears for so long that the weather turned to a bitter autumn, or had her sorrowful emotions mutated and caused the surroundings to feel as sick and tired as she was. No, she sighed. No it was still early yet with plenty of time for the sun to rise and send its light into her eyes, like hot knifes through a wall of ice, Rogue liked to think.  
  
A shadow of memory suddenly slithered into Rogues mind like a serpent, hissing and spitting, reminding her of last night's events. Pain, sorrow, regret and the sound of her heart crumbling into ash as she cried, haunted the pits of her mind.  
  
But wait, something else came into focus. She gasped, had she truly said those 3 words that her heart had forbidden for so long. Or was it a dream, a hurtful prank that her wretched mind had played on her. She felt another acid tear but stopped it, for it was true wasn't it. She had awoken such a fiery scream of passion that not even her mind could conceal the pure taste of it. She was free.  
  
She breathed deeply, she was free at last, "I love you Remy Lebeau", She sighed joyously, "I love you".  
  
Suddenly as if by chance, she felt a gentle kiss of warm air on her face, the sun had awoken and greeted her with its light. She glanced out of the window, "a day as beautiful, beautiful as yesterdays", she said as if singing. She suddenly remembered all that she felt for him, her heart, and her love. She forgot all that was painful to her, all which stroked tears from her eyes. There was an energy from deep inside her, piecing the broken glass of her heart back together again with gentle hands and warm soul. She clutched her beating heart and drowned in pleasure as she imagined being with him, laying beside him, touching him for a lifetime and a day. Today was the day, today she was free and he was going to know. everything.  
  
Im a beginner so please R+R, thank you. 


	3. whats wrong with you, Remy

So tender were the thoughts that stroked the back of her mind that day, like ripples in a pool so warm that no man dare touch it. Rogue cried joyously, smiling and singing at her energy's peak. It had been years since she felt like this, heaven at her grasp.  
  
Her bliss danced around her like this when she was just a girl, comforting her when pain welcomed her tears. But she had lost that feeling a long time ago and loneliness haunted her from that day on, she gave up.  
  
Until he, she sighed, He came into her life forcing her to grow strong and reclaim her Eden with open arms, she sighed again, taking pleasure in her own deep breaths as she whispered his name over and over again, till it felt like an eternity had passed her by.  
  
In-between her passionate thoughts, as suddenly as it had come, she heard a train of dramatic thuds and crashes which echoed throughout the school and made her jump a length from where she was planted. She tried to gather her thoughts, her heart beated painfully against her throat quickly, as if feeding on every breath she took.  
  
She looked around curiously, searching for an answer to what had startled her. She glanced out the window as if by chance and realised with open jaw that the almost perfect, empty driveway leading up to the mansion now contained a little jeep, at least she thought it was a jeep, she didn't really recognise it and had to focus hard to see it but she was sure, no positive, "Gambit", she thought out loud as her eyes lit up like diamonds and sparkled with delight. She turned around quickly and ran effortlessly out of the room.  
  
A few thoughts echoed at the back of her mind like voices calling at her from a distance, telling her what to think, "Is it really his jeep", she asked herself as she made her way down the great hallway towards his room. "You know its not", said one of the voices bitterly, "its his girlfriends!", called the voice harshly, cackling like an old hag.  
  
Rogue didn't stop to question herself; she didn't have the time right now to argue with her thoughts. All she could think about were those 3 little words that had so much meaning. "Ok" she took a deep breath, "I love you", no, "I love YOU!", no "hey guess what? I LOVE you" no that wasn't it, she clenched her fists tightly, those words were so easy to say before. Darn, how could it be so hard to say now? Her thoughts overtook all as she bashed and skidded out the way of her team mates".  
  
Her curious friends glanced at each other with wonder as she turned her back to them and continued to jog down the hall with ease.  
  
"The great Cajun has arrived", said Logan jealously turning his back to them and walking away, after all it wasn't very often that a woman was excited to see him on arrival. Rogue always thought there was a hint of child like humour about a man who, pouted and growled if he didn't get his own way. The others shared a few quick laughs and turned once more towards their work and commitments to the school.  
  
As Rogue ran she couldn't help but notice how different it was, running for him. She didn't always run for him like a schoolgirl with a crush, she was too proud and always liked to be chased after. She laughed, but she wasn't receiving the usual kind of flirty attention that she secretly treasured.  
  
Her feet became heavier as she reached his room, her mouth went dry as she stared at the woodwork of his door, it grew, the door grew 50 feet as she looked up at it. She gulped loudly trying to moisten her mouth, she could hear her own deep breaths vibrating off the edge of her tongue and she could feel her heart beating against her chest as she reached for the handle with shaking hands. Slowly she would get there, soon, slowly, she gulped, wait! She told herself mentally as she retreated her hand. She could hear the fear in her own deep breaths. She looked down at her uniform, she had to look good, yeah, this was her moment and it had to be perfect.  
  
She carefully made sure she looked slightly acceptable or as good as she could make herself in the few seconds she had before she would finally know. She glanced either side of the hallway to make sure that no one was spying. She began with flicking every strand of hair out of her face and ended with the securing of her gloves and making sure that all of her skin was covered up, she laughed at the image of him hugging her with delight and getting an energy current zapped through his body like lightening.  
  
Did she look ok? Yeah I look fine, she thought with pride. She wasn't much with detail but she did enjoy his attention, those dark eyes sinfully moving in-between every curve her body, smirking like he had 4 aces in his hand. She laughed, "he's mine", she whispered moving her lips but making little sound.  
  
Her hand reached for the door a second time, she turned the handle stiffly. Right, im just going to hit him with it on the way out, she thought still suffering from embarrassment at the thought of him saying "your not the one for, Gambit" she gritted her teeth ready to throw a rat out the window and burst through half expecting him to say something first.  
  
He didn't. The familiar, "Hey, Cheri" or "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this", bad seduction methods, was lost. There was only an unfamiliar silence, which made his room seem dark and unforgiving some how.  
  
She turned around to face him with bated breath, expecting a "Go away" or "get lost", threatening cry from him. She always thought he would get tired of a gloved hand, it made him feel like there was a paper-thin wall between them. At least that's what Rogue thought he would say. But it was silent and something wasn't right.  
  
"Gambit!" She yelled as she threw herself down at his body on the floor, "oh, don't do this to me you swamp rat", she pleaded, turning him over to face her. What was he wearing? She gasped. He looked like a tramp! She hasn't seen him for 5 days but she never would have guessed.she looked at his eyelids, he even had the torn and stressed face of a tramp. All was silent. It felt cold. She could hear his breath, and her own. Suddenly without warning he opened his eyes widely, she retrieved her hands and held her breath, she gasped, something wasn't right!  
  
He pounced for her like some wild beast, growling and snarling at her, he held her throat and pinned her up against the wall lifting her feet off the floor. His insane strength grew with every heartbeat that ached in her chest. His eyes were dark and powerful, trapping her inside like some bottomless pit, She became helpless against the man she loved and it was the fear of him that made her afraid, how could he, why?  
  
Her heart pumped acid as she kicked and screamed, trying desperately to survive his grip as he grinned with evil and laughed with madness. Question after question flared up at the back of her mind like some out of control fire she couldn't put out. He tightened his hands making them turn white as she clawed at them, her strength dying down and her hands becoming heavy. The only thing that raced through her mind now was, Remy, her Remy, was taking her life away.  
  
She had to think, she had to focus. Tears rained down her face as she weakened. All was silent but the pain in her heart screamed and tried to lash out, the only thing that she could think of, the only thing that made any sense to her now was, "I love You, I love You" she couched out suddenly, half expecting those 3 words to be her last.  
  
His face saddened and he lost his grip, her ankles gave way and she fell choking and coughing as her body gasped for air, she was as before cradled in tears and wondering why.  
  
She looked up at him; he starred down at his hands as if they were soaking in blood. She stared into his eyes; they were that of a child, no longer dark but innocent and scared. He looked into hers and she couldn't turn away, "what's wrong with me chere", he whispered with regret as he saw the redness of his Rogues throat.  
  
He collapsed onto the ground, tears forming under his eyes like crystals as he slowly became unconscious.  
  
Rogue held his hand in hers "what's wrong with you, Remy", she said holding her throat as she examined him with her eyes, her face was mortified, "what's wrong with you", she repeated.  
  
R+R please ( 


	4. a conspiricy?

Rogue awoke early the next morning to find herself beside his bed in the hospital wing, clutching onto his hand like a mother to her child. She looked over at his pale face, dark and formless in the shadow of the early morning and thought of times long passed that lingered on in the margin of her mind. She had forgotten much about her long childhood, forgotten the many faces that wept in the shadowed part of her room, raised a freak they'd say. Yes she had forgotten all before the kindness of the mansion, her accepting friends and him, his fairytale glance watching her from afar, and the very first glances they had shared together.  
  
She leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed; she was still as black shadow ever watchful under the whispering moonlight. She watched her memory flicker along the back of her eyelids like photographs lined along the many pages of remembrance, cut deep with emotion and much thought. She paid close attention to times that meant nothing, like small flames surviving a little under the coolness of the showering rain; tiny reflections in puddles formed only by her many tears. Misery had survived and wrapped itself around her mind like barbed wire, growing steadily, wrapping tightly. The only memory that brought any sort of half smile to her lips was the thought of him. And of course, her many loving friends. But he was the reason she awoke every morning I suppose. He brought carefree happiness with him.  
  
Suddenly as clear as spring breeze she heard a faint voice from inside her speak out. It was as beautiful as the mixed music of the ocean when sunlight sails atop its icy shores, it was speaking of him, echoing as if chanting when it formed its many whispers, "you tremble for a moment as your eyes call on his own, for those eyes reveal his deepest thoughts and reflect his darkest secrets. You start to hear your own quick breaths; the sight of him grows gentle on your own eyes, embracing you in a quilt of rich emotion. You try to walk away but you can't, for you are addicted to his eyes, sweeping flames under shadowed emotion in the calmness of midnight. You feel the rhythm of his deep breaths, lonely and needy towards your own. He wants to taste you, your sweet lips and gentle kiss as you get lost inside the eternal darkness of his past, but he knows he can't have you, and he knows that you have sinfully stared into the well of temptation but you can never know his gentle touch. You weep inside as he ever walks away, leaving you to his shadow but never, never leaving you alone" she sighed. "Do I really feel like that?" She asked herself as she settled into deep thought, staying there for a wealthy length of time.  
  
The morning sunlight rested on the shoulders of the hills in the distance, turning them to glistening gold. Intense and beautiful, a patchwork quilt of yellow diamonds and sun kissed amber.  
  
The blaze stung her eyes first of all, piercing through like some icy memory. Lighting her eyes like silver moonlight glowing around the small shadow of her pupils. She rubbed them harshly and then glanced over to him as if some cruel memory had been vomited back up. She remembered them, his eyes. They were bitter; meaningless as caves of deep decay, carved misery. Unfamiliar, piercing and dark. She held her head in her hands as if it were too heavy. His voice, the unforgiving tone. She had never before heard him speak so cruelly, like words that came out of nothingness. She could never have waited this long for the verdict if she had been thinking of unhappy times a moment ago, or was it long ago she couldn't remember, "must have dosed off". She yawned. Suddenly as if springing up from the ground storm appeared and with her was beast. "It's time", said storm. Those words brought more pain to her heart than Remy could ever have inflicted on her. Though, she was right, it was time. Beast started talking very scientifically, at least that's what she thought, it sounded like mumbling. Rogue just wanted to hear the answer to her many questions. There was only two words that she caught, two words that shook her and panicked her," multiple personality", said beast talking as if she were a patient, "multiple personality", she said hearing herself echo those cruel words. She felt weak, but.why didn't she believe them? How did she know it was much deeper than her friends had told her?  
  
Ooh, wait and see, will post soon, I promise. Sorry for the long delay, please feel free to shout at the screen but don't forget to review. ( . 


	5. tears of dancing dawn

Rogue stood up clutching her fists almost as if ready for some great war, a battle with the misery of reality. Her mind grew full of disbelief and yet there was a nagging pain that issued from her heart, one that told her, 'there is no hope'. No hope? Those words were empty and took advantage of her. She felt numb and confused, like a small child lost in an unfamiliar place, lonely, and useless against this terrible disease that ate away at him. The truth bit her, injecting venom and pestilence into her already burned mind.  
'No', she said sharply, and her voice grew as she protested, desperately trying to shut out all other speech from within. 'No, I can't believe, I won't believe you, you're lying!' She covered her face with her hands, small tears passing through her fingers like rolling diamonds of saddened starlight. 'No', she said again and her voice fell to a whisper. She sat down; too weak and ashamed to support her own weight. Was she cursed? Chained to her emotion like a hungry dog just out of reach of food as her masters cruel hand drew closer from behind. Her thoughts echoed, like ripples in an icy lake formed by the casting of cruel stones and menacing rocks. She knew her friend's eyes were shining at her, almost as if to pity this helpless creature and to throw a scrap of food out from the distance.  
Storm placed a gentle slender hand on Rogue's shoulder, she squeezed hard and shared an uneasy glace with beast. 'I'm sorry Rogue' she said, 'But I think that in your heart you truly know what is right, even if you don't want to believe it, Do not be afraid of what lies in front, and do not grow too eager to return behind, child'.  
Rogue smiled gratefully at this but knew that the wise words of Storm were too weak to put out the fire of Rogue's misery and she sobbed once more. She envied storms depth, her strength was like a cry that shook the mountains and cracked the earth. Rogue had only the courage to look up, staring deep into her friend's porcelain eyes that revealed no emotion, but remained powerful and strong like looking glasses into thought and wisdom, and an echo of pity sat upon her brow half causing Rogue to be helpless and feel ashamed, cowering down once more like the dog she compared herself with. But no more, she had to be strong for him. That was all that lied on the road ahead. And she ran to it and wouldn't allow her feet to drag. Wiping her eyes clean she grew desperate to return to strength, and her eyes suddenly became proud and beautiful, like carved stone set in thoughtful stares. Intimidating as the defeating stare of great Queens and high lady's. And as her face seemed to age in beauty and wisdom she also seemed to grow, a tower of strength that never crumbled under the weight of all emotion, a mighty wall that held the mountains together, and a fortress standing.  
'How could he become like this?' she said almost leaning on a golden staff, 'and what can we do about it?' her eyes suddenly grew wide and anxious.  
  
'Well what we thought ~' said Storm who began but beast then cut in clearing his throat suddenly, which he didn't do very often and always considered it rude to interrupt.  
  
'There is no cause, Rogue' he continued, 'it is happening all over the world mutant or no, and apparently the mutant gene doesn't make a difference! I am very sorry about your loss Rogue' He looked down at his feet and Rogue grew angry, it was almost as if there had been a decision made behind her back. Feeling sorry for her loss, had they given up? She could have screamed at them and thought that she heard herself do so until she noticed Storm nodding approvingly at beasts points, apparently not hearing Rogue's cries for help. But she was avoiding Rogue's eyes, which unnoticed by Rogue, grew piercing, as telescopes into all thought, cruel and menacing as if she could see through masks and read the secrets that were written in the cracks of your mind. Storm grew uncomfortable and tried for something to stare at while Rogue continued her questions, still carrying a reading stare.  
  
'So what if he turns again, do we take him out back and shoot him like an injured animal, Beast'  
  
'No Rogue, surely you wasn't serious? We have plans, as always.' He said as his eyes grew fixed on Storm who seemed to be fidgeting. 'He has to be taken into a special unit. Which is not as bad as it sounds' he said suddenly as he noticed that Rogue was about to ask more and indeed harder questions. He couldn't really blame her; she of course would like to know all the information she can gather about his condition.  
  
After a short but surprisingly uncomfortable silence he spoke again and this time was hoping that she would respond. 'We hope that this special unit, which we are calling SU.R11 by the way, will be a place where he couldn't injure others or also do himself any harm, Rogue'  
  
Rogue shrank to a quivering child again, still holding herself up high and biting her lip always trying to disguise the pain that she felt, the pain that burned her from the inside and sent her tumbling into a dark room, alone and scared like a child without its mother, the agony coursing through her mind like venom, a poison that corrupted and killed. She swallowed hard and breathed deeply which to her was the only cure that satisfied. At length she spoke.  
'Can I see this special ~'  
Suddenly she was cut short, a frightfully close banging clatter was heard. They wheeled around and were brought out of all thought and speech, as if they were children who had heard their first thunderclaps. The room became a cave with lost caverns carrying the echoes of metal on metal, usually meaning that they were not alone and that someone was lurking in the shadows. He had awoken; the darkness flooded in like a foul smell, and all was not well.  
R+R please.will be much appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon, need to know if I'm doing anything wrong, (probably), thanks. 


	6. till death do us part

He had awoken, calling and scratching, trying to free himself from his own tempered rage he snatched at Rogue. His eyes were much darker than before; they were like steel traps in shadowed surroundings, bitter and empty, always waiting to fold shut with a sudden snap! And rogue screamed as her mind became clearer, she knew what she had to do and knew she had to do it quickly, her friends were at stake. She suddenly let her energy sonic boom into a roaring scream of desperate fear and rage, not caring who or what would come out of this alive, it was either him or her now and she chose to fight for her life.  
  
"Till death do us part", She whispered, and raised her naked hands to his face before his blow could be thought. She had struck him down, and more anger and bitter tears went into her desperate blow than pure energy could ever have done, though it was enough to beat his demon down like a cowering dog for a while, it wasn't enough to send it to its death and sour end, that would take more energy than Rogue had to give and would mean Remy's death, she didn't want this, any of it. How she wished things were different, how she wished for so much, but Rogue learned a long time ago that wishes just don't come true, she was an expert on that matter.  
  
When Rogue awoke the next day she realised that all her rolling anger and tears had caused her to collapse and fall unconscious beside her loves body. But strangely now she seemed to be in a different place, or what felt like a different place. Rogue shivered, it was colder now than she had remembered it and Rogue didn't know what had happened, fear had suddenly crept over her and her breathing seemed troublesome and dangerous.  
  
Too afraid now to have full sight meant she had to peak through one eye and keep her breathing down to a gentle minimum. She opened slowly as sight became clearer and less cloudy and saw that she was in some sort of basement under the school, the one that the X-men were forbidden to step into by the professor no doubt, but of course the professor being away meant that anybody could have used the place. It looked like a very dark and very big laboratory with no windows and only a small tinted door, it was lit by four lights on each wall that were bright enough to work in but still far too dim for Rogue's eyes and she had to blink a few times before she could see anything. One big steel cage that extended up to the tall ceiling was all that lay in the centre and the lab had a single work surface that extended all the way around the room with certain files, beakers and test tubes sitting on top. It looked like the professor had been very busy down below, but 'what the heck for' was the only question that stood out in Rogue's mind the most.  
  
Rogue finally had enough courage to look out of both eyes and pick her aching head up, her mind felt like broken glass, throbbing with sharp pain and confusion she lifted up her neck, only to discover that she wasn't alone.  
Sorry for the delay, does any one else have AOL right now? It's causing me allot of problems lol, never mind Eh? Ill try to post a chapter twice a week, expect the next one soon ( R+R please.thank you 


	7. The silencing of 58

Rogue remained still and quiet though her heart raced and burned inside her, she clenched herself together as a frightened child under a blanket, but the only cover she had was the cold black shadow in the corner of the lab, and there she remained until she could make out where the voice was coming from.  
  
All was silent. The only thing she could hear were her own shuddering breaths, and hoped that no one else could hear the same. Suddenly she heard what sounded like an argument. It was Beast and Storm for sure! But she remained still and silent, hoping that they wouldn't notice her, hoping that they would reveal some hidden information without realising it. She knew they were hiding something.  
  
" It's out of our hands now, look if we're going to do this lets do it properly, Storm!" this was followed by a few pauses and occasional glances at the cage while Beast waved around a file he had been carrying.  
  
"It's just that we have been careless lately. Look, put the file away for a while just until we can come to terms with everything, ok?" said Storm, then beast handed Storm the file, she then harshly placed it under the desk and glanced in Rogue's direction with what looked like an echo of sympathy on her brow, that made Rogue think, where was Gambit in all this? Was that look what she thought it was?  
  
Rogue's mind became so confused it hurt, if she tried to remember anything it stung with a poison, her memories were splinters now. Cold and alone she lay for what felt like days, but were only moments in truth. Beast and Storm had ended all conversation and continued to play with their beakers and shiny tubes as if they were children with toys. Every time Storm had poured liquid into another beaker she waited with bated breath, it was as if they were calmly waiting for something exciting to happen, but to utter despair, they always ended with a sigh.  
  
Rogue awoke with a start; it had been a long time since she had closed her eyes to rest her head, which meant that she had fallen into a deep sleep with much regret. She was having a wonderful dream of love and excitement (as she always did) only to discover that she was in a far from wonderful place. The lab remained cold, lonely and dark, like a cavernous cave, used in stories to frighten children into behaviour. The shadows seemed to stretch their pointed fingers out at Rogue, curling around the dim lights as if they were dancing, Rogue shivered, the screaming wind was their spine tingling laugh, Rogue had to leave this place.  
  
She had noticed that Storm and Beast were no longer around, and that they had left a trail of mess and spillage behind them. Rogue grew angry, she wasn't going to have another chance to spy and take in information with her minds notebook again. And she didn't have enough information for confrontation. Wait! Rogue stopped dead in the middle of the room, "the file!" She thought out loud, "there has to be something in that to make Storm want to hide the thing"  
  
Rogue suddenly made a dash for it, but not too quickly as she could barely see much. There was allot of experimenting going on all the way around the room, it was as if they didn't have enough time to clean the surface they had used before, they just carried on to the next spot. "Strange for those two" Rogue thought. Really strange.  
  
Rogue had finally made it to the other side of the room, stepping over about six old boxes to get there. She rushed her hands under where she thought Storm had put the file, and lo it was there! Very thin and crumpled, probably from beasts constant waving, she read the top. There was a title on top in thick black ink, 'project G58' it said. She remembered this file! It was one of the many papers that storm was carrying into her room the other night, but it was hidden amongst loads of other files and papers, why would she have wanted to hide it? Rogue stopped and thought for a moment before continuing. There were many diagrams and charts but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. Gambit didn't have split personality, he was a test pilot, Rogue grew fiercely angry, "a god damn guinea pig!" she threw the file towards the cage before suddenly collapsing in a fit of tears. Why? She said with painful suffering. Why? Suddenly she felt a cold chill down her back, she heard a voice that was even more terrifying than the howling wind.  
  
"Well I kinda thought that you could answer that question Chere, now why would this idiot of a boyfriend of yours wanna take a few of those blue tabs over there, huh?"  
  
It was coming from the direction of the cage, she could just make out Gambits figure inside the cage, but it was more like the silhouette of a monster than of the man she loved. He was more terrifying now because the evil could speak, or could he have all along? Rogue wiped her face and stood up awkwardly. As she advanced closer to the cold steel cage her legs became weaker, and she wished to go no further. He was just standing there with his hand gripped around one bar near the side of his face, and his other arm facing downwards holding a cigarette. The smoke danced around his black eyes and his pupils burned fire with the reflection off the cigarette every time he would take a deep, deep puff. Rogue asked the only question she could manage without causing more pain and tears.  
  
"Who are y."  
  
"Good question!" he suddenly shouted without letting her finish.  
  
"Who am I? Who are you my sweet sweet woman but an apple in the eye of lies, regrets, and sorrow. He took another puff.  
  
"What are you taking about" said Rogue, another tear rolling down her face.  
  
He laughed coolly, "Lies, lets talk about lies, Rogue" he then walked around tapping each bar with the ring Rogue gave Gambit long ago. "Lies are great, but you gotta have a good memory every time you tell one or they'll come back to haunt you, Chere"  
  
"Your insane" Rogue said as she took a step backward.  
  
He suddenly reached his hand out, "Wait, don't go! This son of a b*** inside me here loves you and ive gotta get this lie undone so he'll leave me alone, so you'd better stay put! Ok?"  
  
Rogue thought for a moment before continuing, if Gambit is still in there somewhere then there is a good chance that she could bring him back, some how.  
  
"Tell me then, a straight answer this time"  
  
He brought the cigarette up to his lips before he told her what he needed to say. The only thing that Rogue thought was that if he needed to say this then Remy's probably giving him a very hard time in there. Some how.  
  
"He did it for you ya know, he did this to himself, not that I give a damn, he did it for you."  
  
"What are you talking a."  
  
"That's just it, I'm talking about the witch and your blue friend finding a cure for your little, well big problem. They found a cure, or so they thought, for your skin touching problem. Now I'm talking big cure, where you would have all of your strengths, and you could control your energy taking ability"  
  
"What"  
  
"Turn it on and off like a switch. But of course they needed to test it on someone, that's where your boyfriend here comes in. He volunteered, of course being the stupid little s*** that he is. There ive told you enough, I think he's dying down"  
  
Rogue couldn't stop her tears. All these thoughts and emotions hit her all at the same time, she felt like curling up and dying painfully. Suddenly there was a voice from behind her that shouted harshly. It was Storm and Beast.  
  
"Get away from him Rogue!"  
  
Suddenly Rogue looked into the cage, without realising what she was doing she had advanced forward step after step towards the cage, she was within arms reach! She turned around to run back, but it was too late, he had caught her by her hair and pulled her backward. He was now holding her, his arm tightening around her throat with every breath she took. She couldn't touch him, her sleeves were down and his hand was tight around her wrists. Her neck couldn't do any damage to his arm because his sleeves were also down. He had caught her.  
  
The shouts from Storm and beast were faded out; she could only hear her own deep breaths and the ruffle as her wrists tried to escape from beneath his powerful hands. Suddenly his lips became so close to her ear that it tingled with the energy from Rogue's skin trying to escape to his. He whispered and she could hear every breath, was he drowning out the sound? Or was it just her? She could feel his eyes all over her body; and she could feel his need to let his hands wander and play, but every time he loosened his grip Rogue tried to escape.  
  
"Now now, Rogue, I know you want me, I know you ached for him every night, in your mind, your room," he moved closer "your bed, c'mon why not let me take you instead, you smell so good, I could just eat you up right now"  
  
"Get away from me" yelled Rogue, fighting for freedom.  
  
She finally broke free and took her place in between Storm and Beast. He lifted his hands up half way as if half surrendering, "He only took the test so he could do you for a night and then just move onto the next pathetic girl, he only stuck around so long because you were a challenge"  
  
He laughed slyly as Rogue cried more, she knew it wasn't true, it couldn't have been, it was that monster's lies again.  
  
"Silence 58" yelled beast suddenly, "He's lying Rogue, He's lying"  
  
"Yea but not about everything, right? Right!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue, but he's mostly correct"  
  
Rogue felt weak and angry, she wanted all this to be a bad dream that she'd wake up from only to find Gambit looking at her, as he always did when she woke up. Even if he felt too tired he used to wake up early every morning, only to watch her dream. Now he's gone, but for good she didn't know. Something 58, or whatever his name was, something he said stood out in her head, 'I think he's dying down'. What could that mean?  
  
Hope you like it, ive been building up to this scene for ages lol; it's longer than the last chapter because I know one of you don't like short fics. Well there you go. What do you think? R+R please. Long reviews will be gratefully accepted, lol. Thanx. 


	8. In the eye of a needle

That evening was just a blur. Things all happening at once seemed to happen too fast and too much, the world seemed to have grown impatient at every turn from the clocks withered hands. Minutes seemed like months, and hours to years. She felt as if she was lying in a bath of filthy water, unable to shout for help as the water rises and unable to move an inch from her ever creeping nightmare. Was she asleep? Had she been dreaming a thousand agonizing dreams? Or had she been thinking all this time, is she going wake up in her room near her windows edge again? From her patriot soul there groaned a black death, ever growing and ever clawing upwards, there was no escape from her own bad dream now, And no cure for this plague. She was afraid, afraid of life; afraid of death, and afraid of her own fear.  
  
They had told her everything, though she barely remembered it. They had spilled their secrets and Rogue was informed again and again till it had injected in like a bloody needle. The tale of how she came to be inside this nightmare was now an entertaining story, which made things worse in a way I can't describe. Pain, torment and unforgivable regret were all that stopped the broken mirror of Rogues mind from shattering into a million pieces. For one, the filthy geep outside was planted by beast on the night all this had started, then storm came into Rogue's room and everything unfolded like a ticking parcel, only to explode when the final wrapper had been removed. Remy, or 58 as he now was known had been locked in his cage like an animal, full of cure drugs and injections that made no difference to the plague inside him. Then he was taken away and placed in his room for Rogue to find all by herself. She was a witness, a last escape for the mad scientists once known as her friends. But before that, at the start of it all, before Rogue had any knowledge of what was going on, they had found or thought that they had found a magical cure for Rogue's weakness. They were wrong, and Remy had volunteered for the testing. There were consequences and then side effects and finally it turned into beastly regret. It all felt like a recipe for the rune of Rogue's life. And it was.  
  
Rogue was asleep when an exhausted Storm came running to her side. "Rogue wake up, wake up child. Oh, please Rogue something has happened"  
  
Rogue became wide-awake with a start, "what, what is it now!" she said half expecting an explosion of some kind.  
  
"He has escaped Rogue, he is gone!"  
  
"What, please say you mean beast"  
  
"58 has gone, he's gone Rogue"  
  
Rogue had awoken suddenly and then ran as fast as her legs could carry her, for a second she had become human in her own mind, unable to use any powers to get to the cage quicker. She didn't want to get there quicker though things seemed to go so quickly that the corridor became bent, it turned into a long and winding road for a while, until the shadow of the awful cage could be seen. It seemed to grow, the silver bars became like teeth to a cavernous mouth and Rogue stopped before it. Beast stood there eyeing it up and down, there had been an explosion; the final wrapper of the ticking parcel had been removed.  
  
"This cage was especially built for matters like these, I could have sworn that his power was unable to shatter it. But I think I was wrong" said beast as he took notes with his eyes.  
  
"Yea well you got allot of things wrong, Beast," said Rogue angrily.  
  
"He's getting stronger!" said a voice from behind.  
  
They all turned around to see that it was storm, though she sounded different, it seemed that fear had taken her over and she spoke with a voice that both Rogue and Beast had never heard.  
  
"What do you mean stronger?" they said together.  
  
"Well I conducted some tests of my own and he is getting stronger, the thing that made him is growing thicker inside " she sat down on a nearby chair and continued, "he couldn't talk, he couldn't even use his powers. He was just like a monster. And now his intelligence has increased along with his strength, He is not the evil that we made. He is growing like poison ivy, and that's just what he is to those people out there, poison."  
  
Beast cleared his throat "He can be stopped with this, Rogue," He then held up an injection with red fluid inside and Rogue became fully aware that she was the only one with the power to stop him now.  
  
"And that will kill only the evil, right" she said half expecting a mournful end to this horrible story.  
  
"Right, only. Well this is the only one we have. You see, this one was extracted from him in the early stages of his treatment, and he's far from the man you used to know. It's the last one Rogue, and if it goes then so does he. You understand?"  
  
Rogue took the needle out of beast's hands and attached it to her belt before her hands had a chance to shake, "I'm ready. I understand". She said.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon, R+R (read and review), LRP, (long reviews please). Thank you. 


	9. the last flame

The sky was dark and empty with only grey moonlight to alight the bitterness of it all. The streets were quiet and damp, the smell of crime, drugs and alcohol swayed through the air like poison gas. Rogue, with her hand beside her belt like an old cowboy remained cautious. She kept reminding herself that she wasn't hunting a man, it was a monster. As she scrambled through back alleys and dark waste grounds with no life but the rats she seemed to have a sense that she was being followed. She crept into an alley behind a club with no way out but backwards. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"I know your there, you've been following me for almost an hour now, 58" she turned to face the thing she dreaded most, him. He stood like a shadow in the distance, the cold moonlight seemed to have no effect on the blackness of his figure and he blended in with the filth that surrounded him. He walked closer but cautiously, recognising the thing that Rogue carried like a cross with her.  
  
"What you got there, Rogue? A good luck charm?"  
  
Suddenly He dived forward, obviously trying to catch her unready, but Rogue was always ready. She threw herself out of the way and turned around to see him on the floor, now was her chance. She quickly launched down upon him with the needle stabbing downwards in her shaking hands. Her eyes were closed tight and her fist tight around the needle, this was her only chance. Suddenly it plunged into his body like a spear of ice. He yelled in pain and Rogue let it go, knowing that her job was done. Pure relief had taken over her now and she was safe.  
  
Foolishly she had let it go for now he had taken it out and only a quarter had entered his body. All the suffering could have ended then but Rogue was too eager to see her love again. She then heard a sound that brought a tear to her eye, Smash! Went the needle upon the hard stone floor and Smash! Went the leftover pieces of Rogues broken heart. He had thrown it aside just before it had a chance to work and 58 would return again.  
  
Rogue suddenly leapt upon him and threatened him with her body, she hated him, he was like an evil twin that had killed the good, she wanted to scratch his face off but then something caught her eye. It was his eyes, they were loving and seductive. He was back.  
  
Rogue couldn't find words for this moment; an overwhelming urge to kiss him had taken her over. But she stopped.  
  
"Rogue, he'll come back. I know you don't want to believe this but he will, I can feel him inside me"  
  
"What" Said Rogue, although she already knew, "no he won't"  
  
"He will now, Chere and you know he will, so I need you to do something for me, something I've longed for ever since I first laid my eyes on you, kiss me, chere, make it go away"  
  
"No! I wont do that, you can't ask me to, so he may come back but we'll find a cure"  
  
"Look, I know him better than you do, you may have caught him now but you won't be able to next time, he's getting stronger"  
  
Suddenly Rogue knew that if she didn't give him this now, she'd have wished she did. Tears were streaming down her face as she leant over towards his lips. She wanted to stop her body from doing this but she couldn't. Before she laid her lips on his he uttered words that he told no one before, "I love you, chere," he said, "I love you", Rogue spoke those words with his voice over and over in her head. Though the kiss lasted for what seemed like hours of happiness, he was gone in seconds. He was gone forever.  
  
Later-  
  
Rogue had made up with her friends and Gambit was buried in a place that now only Rogue knows. The professor and rest of the X-men were informed that he had gone and did not return. The underground chamber was eventually closed off and condemned. Rogue never visited that place again. One year had passed before Rogue's death. She had caught the poison end of the virus when she had absorbed his powers. She was buried next to him after she told only Storm where it was hidden, Rogue is happy now. That place is visited every year at night by the ghost of a woman and of a man, hands bound by eternity.  
  
The end.  
  
Hope you like, R+R please. 


End file.
